What if I love you?
by Lonesome ronin
Summary: A TyrElliot fanfic. Some spoilers for you who have not seen season 2 yet. Elliot is tired of Everything and want to try and stop what he has started. But will he be able to? And why is Tyrell acting so strange around him? how will Everything end? Will Mr. Robot take over completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Now you hesitate?**

Elliot laughed. It was so obvious. Tyrell was just a figure of his imagination, his madness. Just like Mr. Robot was. How come he never noticed it before. He would never let innocent people get killed because of his wish to create a better word, a world without corruption. That was not what he wanted. There was no doubt that he needed to stop this. Tyrell would not be allowed to hack the firmware. Not if it would end up killing people.

Mr. Robot gave Elliot an unsure look.

"No Elliot! I know what you are thinking, but it's nothing like that! Don't provoke him! He won't stop! He will kill you!" But Elliot didn't listen. Elliot suddenly heard a sound, a sound of a gun loading. He turned around from the computer and saw Tyrell, with a gun in hand. He looked scared and confused at Elliot, as if he thought that Elliot completely lost his mind. Well, maybe he had. But if Tyrell just was a figure of his imagination he wouldn't be able to do any harm to Elliot, even if he shot. Elliot stood up and looked at Tyrell.

"You're just like him. You're not real" Elliot gave a small smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? Listen man, I don't want to shot you, but if you give me the reason, I will!" Tyrell shouted

"You're not real right? So go ahead! You're just a product of my mind!" Elliot moved forward, closer to Tyrell.

"S...stay back! This is not making any sense. This was all your plan, and now you want to fuck up all we worked for? We where supposed to be gods together!" Tyrell shouted, but Elliot didn't listen, he continued to walk towards Tyrell.

"Stop it Elliot! He is not like me! Just leave it! Just, walk away from the computer and let him continue!" Mr. Robot's words didn't bother Elliot. He probably just tried to trick him, as always. Elliot was about to turn back to the computer when suddenly, Tyrell shot him.

Out of pure instinct Elliot stopped, even though he didn't think that the shot had done any damage. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain where the bullet had penetrated his skin, and when he looked down, he could see a dark and red spot forming on his shirt. When he let his hand cover the bloodstained part he saw blood had was stuck on his hands.

Elliot quickly got very pale, then he coughing and felled to the floor, unconscious.

Tyrell looked shocked about what he had done, and he quickly got to Elliots side, kneeling down beside him.

"Come on Elliot! Come on! W...what have I done?!"

Angela was watching television when her cellphone suddenly rang. When she looked at the display it notified her that it was Tyrell. Angela picked up.

"Yes Angela here, what is it Tyrell?"  
"I...I shot him! I fucking shot him! I am at the hospital now, but I...I don't know if I have hurt him all to severely! He can't die! I love him!" Angela looked outside the window.

"Me too. Calm down. You did what had to be done. I'll be there as soon as possible. No one will track this call by the way. I made sure it's safe. See you soon" She hung up and sighed. It must have been a good freaking reason if Tyrell had shot Elliot. It just had to be.

Tyrell never wated to do it. He never intended to harm Elliot. But he had to. Elliot had almost destroyed the whole plan he himself had worked so hard to make a reality. Why had Elliot changed his mind so quickly like that? The Elliot Tyrell knew would not do that. Not now when they where so close on reaching their goals. But the more the thought about it, the more he realised that Elliot had been acting kind of strange ever since they teamed up again.

He looked down at the bed where Elliot was laying. He looked pale and almost dead, but the doctor had said he was still alive, thank god.

Angela had said she loved Elliot as well, but Tyrell doubted that it was the same love as the love he felt for the boy. He didn't know why, but Tyrell had always looked up to Elliot, his skill, his determination. And sure, he had to admit the boy looked really good as well, with his curly, short and black hair, tanned skin and his blue eyes.

But this time Elliot had almost been completely changed. Almost as if he had two personalties. After all, blowing up that building had been Elliot's idea all alone, and all of a sudden he acted as if he didn't know anything about it, and had told Tyrell what a bad plan it was. Tyrell didn't care if he blew a couple of people up as long as the ideas and ideals Elliot had became a reality.

When Elliot opened his eyes, the brightness was almost blinding. He felt sick and hurt all over. He slowly closed his eyes again. He needed to adjust to the brightness. His mouth felt dry, as if he had nothing to drink in a very long while. Even his breath caused him pain in his sides. It was almost like his lungs wanted to refuse breathing just to get away from the pain. But after a little while he decided to open his eyes once again, hoping that it wouldn't be as bright.

This time he succeeded. It was still very bright, but now at least he could make out the contours of the surrounding. He quickly noticed that he was at a hospital. The white walls, smells and sounds made that clear for him. But why was he here? He tried to remember what had happened, but his focus wasn't good at all.

Suddenly he remembered. It all came back to him. Tyrell had actually shot him? Elliot looked around and suddenly spotted Tyrell, sleeping at a chair beside Elliots bed. Panicked Elliot tried to sit up, and somewhat manage. But the pain became to much for him. He placed the left hand over his wound and let out a groan, waking Tyrell from his sleep.

"Oh my god! Elliot! You're okay!" He placed a hand on Elliots hand.

"Don't touch me!" Elliot quickly moved his hand away and gave Tyrell a scared and angry look.

"Elliot listen, I... I didn't mean to do like that! But you, you suddenly acted so strange!" Tyrell tried, but Elliot didn't listen.  
"Was it you who took me here? Why did you do that if your plan was to kill me? Go away or I'll call one of the doctors in!" Elliot shouted.

"Please! Believe me! I never intended to kill you! I just tried to get you back to your senses! You talked nonsense. I though you where about to go insane, so I needed to do what I had to. It was you who talk me to stop anyone who tried to stop us! What if you had went to tell people about our plan. Then all you, me and the others have worked for would be to nothing!"

Elliot's head hurt. He clearly didn't know what was real and not any more. He had learned to live with the knowledge that Mr. Robot was a part of him, but it had also very many downsides with it. Not believing in what he sees is one of those downsides. He was so sure Tyrell had been one of his demons, but here he was, in the flesh, after almost trying to kill him.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Tyrell. I had to stop the plan. Do you have any idea how many innocent people who will be killed if we pull it off?" Tyrell though for a while, then sighed.

"I see you haven't come back to your senses again Elliot. You wanted us to do this. You told us to. And now you act like you never had any part in this plan" Elliot though to himself. Clearly there was something he was missing and forgot. Something very important. He ordered it all? How could that be, when he had no memory at all about it. Had Mr. Robot manage to take over his conscious and made all these plans up, and then told the others? It had to be. Mr. Robot had clearly showed Elliot that he could take over his life anytime he want to. But why would even Mr. robot allow innocent people to get killed? How could two parts of him be so different? Could really one part of him kill people that easily? Just for his dreams to become reality?

Elliot looked at Tyrell.

"I need you to tell me everything that I have said to you before. Everything. From when we first met and up to this moment" Tyrell looked confused.

"Why? Have you really forgotten? How could that be? You where so sure on your thing. I can't believe you would forget just like that"

Elliot sighed and fell down on the bed. He was so tired, so tired of not having all his pieces together. Tired of not knowing what was going on with him or anything in his life.

Elliot placed his arm over his eyes. He didn't want Tyrell to see that he had a breakdown right now. Tears is always better to shed alone. Elliot didn't want to look pathetic in front of him. What if he tried to shoot him again?

But he didn't. Instead Tyrell placed his hand on Elliot's arm.

"Listen. I don't know a single thing that's going on right now, but I know that there is something bothering you. You can tell me you know. We're partners right? So go ahead. I will listen. And we'll get through this together" ¨

Elliot wanted to laugh. He had seen a therapist for many years, and not even she could do anything to help him with whatever was wrong with him, so how would Tyrell manage to even slightly help? And why was he so nice all of a sudden?

"I don't need you, nor anyone. I can handle myself. I just...just want to back out of this. F-society is a joke. If they are reddy to kill people so easily, I don't wanna have a part in it" Tyrell looked shocked at Elliot.

"But Elliot. You where the one creating F-society. You can't back down now!"

 _ **(Yeah, so I made this fanfic for all you TyrElliot shippers out there ;) Hope you like it. Comment and like for more :) I have a few chapter ready, but I won't give out all of them directly. Want to keep the tension for a little bit at least XD So yeah, Next chapter should be up soon though :) )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Possession:**_

"Look at me Tyrell! Do I in any way look like I am able to handle this shit right now? You saw it yourself. I'm practically falling apart here. To be honest, I don't even know what's real or not any more" Elliot gazed at the blond beside him with serious eyes. Tyrell sighed.

"I know Elliot. That's why I offered you to tell your thoughts and tell me what's going on here. You need to get in shape quick, or this revolution won't be a reality"

"And what if I don't want it to be a reality? What if we fucked everything up when we hacked into E-corps database and crashed the whole system?"

"I really don't understand you Elliot. One second, you want to do this, but it the next, you are completely against your own plan"

Elliot laughed.

"Well, I don't even understand myself, so welcome to the club" That made Tyrell smile a little bit, even Elliot had to give a pale smile.

"Listen Elliot, I want you to see me as a friend okay? Someone you can talk to. I mean, I did not join F-society for nothing right? I am your ally now, so feel free to talk to me. I know your trust in me must be extremely low now after I shot you, but please trust me when I say I only did it because I saw no other way" Elliot nodded.

"Fine, but that does not give you any right to ever do something like that again. And I will still refuse continue with this plan"

Tyrell looked outside the room.

"I'm sue that you'll get back to yourself with a little bit of food. You've been out for a couple of days so you must be starved and thirsty. I go and get you something" With that Tyrell rose from the chair and went out to find something to eat. Elliot sighed.

"I know you're there. So, still going to stay quiet about the plan? Or are you finally going to give me all the information that rightfully should be mine to begin with?" Mr. Robot showed himself out of the blue beside the window. Not that it surprised Elliot any more. He was too used to it.

"I'm only keeping the information from you for your own good. Things you don't need to know is of no importance"

"No importance? Really? I think it's a big freaking importance! You're basically driving me insane! What is it that you want really? Take over me completely? Then why won't you do that? Surely you are capable of it right? Especially now when I'm so weak" Mr. Robot gave up a laugh.

"Not at all. It is not my intention. Compared to what you seem to believe, I actually care for you."

"Then why are you doing all this? Controlling me like I am some kind of puppet? Taking over me and give orders I never wanted?"

"Because I'm a stronger you. You don't have the guts to do a real revolution. In a revolution, sacrifices are needed. I can't come up with any revolution that ended without any kind of bloodshed, can you? In order to do this, I am needed, since you are too goodhearted for it" Elliot shook his head.

"No, I'm just crazy, that's it. It's kind of obvious I am. Otherwise I would not see my dead father stand here in front of me. And I would not talk to him like this. You don't exist. You should not be here. Why can't you just leave me alone? Whoever and whatever you are" Mr. Robot smiled at him.

"I though you liked to have your old man beside you huh? All genius are mad one way or another, you know why? Because they're unique. You are one of those unique people"

"No I'm not. I'm just a normal person that want to have a peaceful life"

"No you are not Elliot. You saw the injustices in this world and decided to do something about it with your smart mentalety. Not everyone would do that. You also manage to form a group of very smart people as well. You are many things Elliot, but ordinary you're not"

"If you would leave me, I would be" Mr. robot crossed his arms and smiled at Elliot.

"I won't leave, you know that. How many times have you tried already, and with how many means possible? It's jut to realize it, I will never leave, how much you even want me to" That made Elliot shiver. Was it true? Had his madness really became all to severe to ever do something about? Would he forever be stuck with this man following him around everywhere?

"So what now?" Elliot asked.

"I think it's obvious for you that I won't allow Tyrell to tell you anything. So you might as well stop trying"

"I already told Tyrell to tell me everything. He really want this revolution to be a success, so how would you be able to stop him from telling me the plan?" Mr. Robot smiled an eerie smile.

"Like this"

Tyrell came back with a tray of hospital food.  
"I asked them to prepare something, here" He placed the tray on the night stand and once again placed himself on the chair. He knew he should get back to business, but he really wanted to make sure Elliot would be a hundred percent fine before leaving him completely in the doctors care. After all he still felt a but guilty for shooting him.

"Thank you Tyrell, should have gotten something for yourself as well, I'm actually not all that hungry" Elliot took the tray and began to eat slowly, The pain from the gunshot was still very bad, and every breath hurt.

"Yeah, I just hope you'll get better soon so that we can get back on track. That's why you need to eat properly. Or else you won't recover fast. By the way, you wanted me to tell you about everything we talked about since we first met right? About the plan and all of that?"

"No need for that any longer Tyrell. As you said, I need to recover quickly so we can get this plan started once and for all right? I know what to do"

Tyrell looked surprised, then he laughed.

"Yes! That's the Elliot I know! I can see that the special spark in your eyes are back again! So, recover for now, and let's do our best when you get released from the hospital. The revolution is once again on!" Elliot gave Tyrell a small, crooked smile.

"I can't wait"

 **(Next chaprer is up. I hoped you all liked it 3 )**


End file.
